


Akaashi the Clothing Theif

by applekenma



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Theif, Akaashi loves Bokuto's clothes, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is whipped, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: All of Bokuto's clothes are missing.D4: Clothes SharingBokuAka Week 2020
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859584
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Akaashi the Clothing Theif

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the shortest one-shot I've written but I still hope you enjoyed it

**PM with You and Bro**

**Bro ❤️: Bro, it’s been a while since we hung out**

**You: Ikr?? Let’s hang out or something!!** **  
  
**

**Bro ❤️: Ooo, let’s go to that** **café** **we went to with Kenma and Akaashi a few weeks ago**

**You: That sounds fun, but wouldn’t Kenma want to go too?**

**Bro ❤️: Nah, I won’t tell him. It’s a Bro’s Day Out!!**

**You: Bro, I knew I could count on you!!**

**Bro ❤️: I’m a genius and no one can deny it 😼**

**You: Yup, Yup! Anyway, what time should I meet you there?**

**Bro ❤️: 11:00 A.M on the dot**

**You: Okay, see you there!!**

Bokuto sent out his last text to his bro with a smile. It’s been almost two months since they’ve last hung together alone. Since college has started, both of them have been busy with exams and didn’t have time to hang out with each other. Today, none of them had any homework to do so they decided they should hang out for once.

Bokuto went into his and Akaashi’s shared room to go tell his boyfriend about his Bro Day Out with Kuroo.

On Akaashi’s bed, there was a big blob of blankets surrounding Akaashi’s sleeping body, Bokuto laughed lightly.

_ Adorable. _

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered as he gently shook the blanket blop. Akaashi groaned softly and turned to meet Bokuto’s eyes.

“Yes? What do you want?” He asked wearily, not removing the pile of blankets from his body.

“I’m gonna go out with Kuroo in a few minutes so I won’t be here,” he told Akaashi.

Akaashi nodded, “Mhm. Have a nice time, Koutarou,” he said as he brought a hand to the back of Bokuto’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Bokuto almost squealed and his heart did a little happy dance.

“Bye, Akaashi!!” Bokuto waved with a smile as he headed out of their dorm room and heads to the  café.

* * *

**After their Bro’s Day Out (Yes, I’m too lazy to write it out)**

Bokuto walked (ran) back to his dorm room with a happy smile on his face. Hanging out with his bro was awesome today. They talked about their  _ wonderful  _ boyfriends, exchanged cat and owl puns, and overall, they just had fun together. Bokuto would like to do that again someday with Kuroo but for now, he wants to get back to his boyfriend, Akaashi.

Bokuto quickly took out his dorm room keys and unlocked the door. He called out to Akaashi while he took off his shoes to put near the door.

“Akaashi…?” Bokuto walked to their bedroom and saw that the big blanket blop was still where it was when Bokuto left. He laughed and shook his head as he went to change out of his casual clothes to some more comfortable ones.

“Huh? Where are all of my shirts?” Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows as he dug through his closet to only find 5 shirts inside. They couldn’t have just grown legs and walked away. 

He sighed and walked to Akaashi’s bed to wake him up, “ ‘Kaashi, I’m back!”

Akaashi turned around and squinted from the sudden brightness in the room, smiling he said, “Hey.” 

“Hi.” Bokuto smiled back as he lifted the covers from Akaashi’s body.

“Wait! Koutarou, don’t-!” Akaashi frantically tried to pull the blankets away from Bokuto’s grasp but failed.

Bokuto gasped and blushed, “Keiji, are you wearing  _ my  _ shirt?!”

Akaashi looked down guilty, “Yeah…”

Bokuto’s eyes widened in realization, “Then all my other clothes…”

Akaashi nodded and looked up at his boyfriend, “...Are in my closet,” he finished for him, “I’m sorry, Koutarou.”

Bokuto actually grimaced at the thought of Akaashi saying sorry for looking so beautiful, “Don’t you dare say sorry, you look so fucking sexy, I’d eat you up in a minute!” Bokuto growled playfully as he pinned Akaashi down onto the bed and kissed him hungrily.

“K-Koutarou!”

Today was going to be a fun day for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this was a really short fic, I hope you liked it! ❤️


End file.
